


Lackey

by Stephanov_chu



Category: One Piece
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Attempt at Humor, Begging, Bottom Trafalgar D. Water Law, Dirty Talk, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Jealousy, Luffy Being Luffy, M/M, Non-Consensual Touching, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Pet Names, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Eustass Kid, Possessive Monkey D. Luffy, Spoilers, Threesome - M/M/M, Tired Trafalgar D. Water Law, Top Eustass Kid, Top Monkey D. Luffy, Zoro and Killer are tired, very little tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-13 17:55:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28782309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stephanov_chu/pseuds/Stephanov_chu
Summary: Law doesn’t appreciate being told what to do, especially admiss the battle against Kaido.His reaction sticks with Kid and Luffy who throw a challenge at the other. Of course the three's pride will get them to do nearly anything to one up the other.(MAJOR WANO ARC ACT 3 AND CHAPTER 1001 SPOILERS)
Relationships: Eustass Kid/Monkey D. Luffy/Trafalgar D. Water Law, Eustass Kid/Trafalgar D. Water Law, Monkey D. Luffy/Trafalgar D. Water Law
Comments: 25
Kudos: 140





	Lackey

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place right during chapter 1001.
> 
> Apologies for any huge mistakes, I’m sleep deprived.

_I am not letting him get away with this one._

Law shambled Luffy out of the way of Kaido’s attack, right in front of him.

“Woah Torao!” Luffy said casually.

”Oi Mugiwara-ya,” Law frowned, “Just so you know … I had already planned on moving Kin'emon and the others downstairs! But you went and said that!” 

Only taking a look at Luffy, Law could see he wasn’t getting the issue here at all. Luffy ordering him to get Kin’emon and the rest of the scabbards downstairs really rubbed Law the wrong way. Even if what Luffy said was in the heat of the moment. 

Seizing Luffy’s collar, Law yelled in Luffy’s face, “Now it looks like I obeyed your orders!” 

“How does that even matter?!” Luffy asked. 

_Why did I choose such a selfish ally for a battle like this?_ Law thought to himself bitterly, _should have left him after Dressrosa._

“Trafalgar … and here I thought you’d finally become Straw Hat’s lackey.” Kid smirked. 

“As if!” Law called out. 

The three captains, despite working together, continued to try to one up the other in the battle against Kaido and Big Mom. Whether it be playing a game of chicken or showing off the larger than life abilities they possessed. 

Big Mom and Kaido did not let any of them off easy but neither did the supernovas. Mid battle, they managed to split the skull in half, leaving Killer and Zoro stuck fighting Big Mom on one half, with the captains left to face Kaido on the other. 

The moment Kaido fell to his knees and had no sign of getting up. The three captains could finally breathe again. 

Using his sheathed sword to stabilize himself, Law bent over trying to catch his breath. The repeated use of his ability had been getting to him for a while but he couldn’t afford a moment of rest. 

The moment Law saw Luffy and Kid fall on their backs, he panicked. 

“If you two died after all this, I swear,” Law muttered, inching towards them. 

Reaching up, Law flicked some of the blood off from his face. Kid and Luffy, bruised and battered, merely were sleeping giving Law a bit of relief that he wouldn’t have to work to save one of their dumbass lives again. Taking a deep breath, Law sat against a rock right before he too lost consciousness. 

It wasn’t clear how many hours passed, or even if hours had passed, when Law woke up from Kid and Luffy’s bickering. 

“Zoro said he had it, so he has it!” 

“This isn’t about _your_ first mate!” 

“Oh , then yeah you can go ahead and help,” 

“Well now I’m not going too!” 

“I let you two sleep in peace so why can't I get the same!” Law yelled, using his ability to drop two rocks on their heads. 

Immediately Law regretted the action, slumping over in exhaustion. He ignored the yelling from Kid and Luffy, seeing the damaged body of Kaido a good walk away from them. The area of the skull’s head was bigger than Law thought it’d be. The sky still remained dark as ever, so not many hours could have passed unless the three of them have been on the top for a whole day. Law doubted that one.

“The island is not in the sky anymore,” Law whispered. 

“I think we slept through the fucking drop,” Kid said before snickering at him, “You’re still that exhausted?” 

“My ability runs on my stamina,” Law snapped. “Do you think everyone is still fighting down there?” Luffy asked, looking to the entrance on the other side of the roof. “Who knows, King and Queen may still be fighting against us right now,” Law said, trying to get up. 

“Those two better not be looking for a fight-” 

Kid got cut off at the sound of Law stumbling and falling forward on the rumble below. “Torao, are you okay?” Luffy asked, going to help him up. 

“I have no idea how you two are still walking around after getting beaten half to death,” Law muttered, narrowing his eyes at them. Law noticed that Kid’s eyes were focused on something else at the moment. 

Looking down, Law saw his ripped, somewhat bloodied clothes. His coat that he wore in the beginning had the bottom shredded to pieces, it was a miracle he still had it on anyways. His hat remained somewhere among the rubble which he would have to find later. 

While Law only really showed his chest, the gaze Kid had on him made him feel a bit uncomfortable. _You’re overthinking this, no way he’s interested like that_ , Law attempted to convince himself. 

“Zoro is taking a while,” Luffy said, looking to the side of the skull that collapsed. Faint noises of fighting could be heard but it didn’t seem like Killer and Zoro would be needing any help. After all the two we-

A hand wrapped slowly around Law’s waist, making him jump and his shoulders tense. He couldn’t use his ability to move himself because of his low stamina so he resorted to grabbing the hand. 

“Just what are you-” 

“Don’t have enough energy to play around before we get down from here?” Kid asked, directly in Law’s ear. His hand still moving up Law’s tattered shirt. 

“I have energy but I’m not about to be told by you-!” 

“Hey get your hands off Torao!” Luffy yelled. 

“Get lost, you don’t tell me what to do!” Kid yelled back. 

“For once I agree with Mugiwara-ya,” Law muttered. 

“If anyone is touching him, it’s me!” Luffy blurted out.

Law wanted to throw both captains off the skull right that instant. His face burned unbelievably hot in embarrassment as Kid and Luffy bickered back and forth with Law in between them. 

His world view had flipped. It never occurred to Law that Luffy could even be interested in him like that, but he proved him wrong. Maybe that’s why he kept insisting that there was more to their alliance. 

Oh god, maybe that’s why he stuck around so long, saving Law when he didn’t even ask. 

But he couldn’t figure out what was up with Kid now. Law chalked it up to it probably having to do with looks. 

“You wouldn’t even last three seconds,” Kid said. “You wish you lasted that long!” Luffy shot back. Their arguing caused Law to be pushed closer and closer into the middle, only annoying him further. 

“I have no idea what makes either of you think I’m participating in this,” Law scowled at them. 

“You’re right, your stamina really can’t keep up,” Kid smirked. 

“How can you even measure that right now!?” 

It was a wonder to Law how delusional these two were. What made them even think he would want to join this literal dick sizing contest in the first place. No, Law would not let his ego get to him on this one.

“Whoever cums first is the scrub,” Luffy said simply. 

Law’s jaw dropped. The first reason was at those words even coming out from Luffy’s mouth and the other for what he was suggesting. 

“I’m not-!” Law started. 

“That sounds super unfair for the two of you but I’m down,” Kid interrupted, giving a smug look. 

“You cannot be serious!” Law yelled at the two of them, “I’m not listening to your stupid game. I take orders from no one!” 

“Looks like you’re the scrub,” Luffy and Kid replied in unison, wearing a mocking grin. 

The internal screaming in Law’s mind only increased at this. It’s ridiculous to be pulled into Luffy and Kid’s pace. He shouldn’t listen to their dumb game but damn his pride will not let this one go. It only makes sense his pride would be this strong, pride is what kept him alive for so long. 

Not just that, but the two strong, muscled bodies pressing against Law from either side began to cloud his judgement. The heat from the three bodies was starting to be a little discomforting. Maybe he could find some enjoyment from this. 

“Fine, but I’m going to make you two regret this,” Law said with a scowl. 

The two captains needed no further encouragement to start ravishing at Law’s body. 

With the sudden touches, of course Law remained tense at first but slowly started to relax himself. Law wasn’t surprised that Kid started off strong, moving his leg in between Law’s skinnier ones and his hands trailing down his back. Luffy’s approach was much more direct with him sliding his hand over Law’s abs then tracing over his tattoos. That didn’t seem to be enough as Luffy used one hand to move Law’s head to meet his lips. 

Law’s eyes widened in surprise at Luffy kissing him but didn’t mind the feeling. He just never thought of Luffy … well he never thought this situation was possible in the first place. 

A sharp pain came from Law’s neck, making him yelp out of the kiss. Kid didn’t take too much of a liking to the kiss in the slightest, biting down in the area of Law’s neck and shoulder aggressively. Law, being focused on Kid sucking on his neck, didn’t notice Luffy’s glare towards Kid. 

Law had another issue, his stamina from the battle had not recovered fully in the slightest, making him struggle to stay up on his feet. He made use of Luffy being in front of him to hold on to his chest to stabilize himself. 

Taking one last kiss from Law’s lips, Luffy moved down to his chest. Tracing his tattoos, Luffy rubbed against Law’s nipples, making Law hold in a gasp. As Luffy played with them, Kid took liberty in rubbing his leg against Law’s crotch. 

“S-shit,” Law muttered, desperately trying to keep his breathing in check while the two mercilessly violated him over and over. “Ready to give in so soon?” Kid asked, his voice making Law shiver unwillingly in response. 

“Like hell,”

The words barely escaped his mouth when a hand reached to caress his clothed crotch. Shutting his mouth closed did nothing as a small noise escaped from his throat in response to the touch. 

Fucking Eustass-ya, Law thought, gripping Luffy’s shoulder’s harder. Luffy seemed to be enjoying himself, making marks along Law’s chest, abusing his nipples relentlessly. 

Trying to distract himself, Law wondered how these two could possibly be getting off right now. Their stamina must know no bounds given that they’re having no issue going at it after a huge battle. Not too mention, they both don’t seem to mind the sweat and dirt on their bodies which Law found a bit off putting. 

It became harder and harder to distract himself with the two constantly moving through his body. Law’s legs almost giving out completely from the pleasure building up inside of him. Shit, how could he forget this whole thing was a competition in the first place. One that had him in a complete disadvantage. 

Fuck it, Law thought. 

Giving no warning, Law shoved Luffy down to the ground, not caring for the rubble on the floor. Finally Law was able to fall to his knees without giving too much away of how tired he had become. He paid no mind to the questions from Luffy and mentally prepared himself for his next move. 

It seemed that Kid and Luffy had been doing everything in their power to get Law to cum first. Why him first, he could only guess from the lower stamina, but he could not let them get away with that for so long. 

With that in mind, Law began to open up Luffy’s shorts, making him shut up instantly. Luffy’s dick sprung up from his shorts as soon as Law released it. Law regretted looking up at Luffy who seemed proud of his size, while Law began to feel insecure about his own. Sure he had expected Kid to more than likely be bigger than him but not Luffy. 

“You two are getting rather cocky,” Law muttered, grabbing hold of Luffy’s dick that didn’t seem to be fully hard. Luffy only laughed in response, “You make it too easy,” Law glared at him, thinking of just how he could get back at him when he felt his tattered coat get pulled off his back. 

“You really do make this easy, Trafalgar,” Kid said, pulling at Law’s pants. Law flushed beat red and had been straining his neck to watch Kid. Luffy reached over to Law’s face to turn him back, facing him. “Pay attention to what you started Torao,” Luffy said, moving Law’s hand up and down his shaft. 

Trying to distract himself from Kid moving his pants off, which he wanted to protest at, Law moved his mouth closer to Luffy’s throbbing cock. As much as he tried to put on a show, Law could tell Luffy was just as impatient. Smirking to himself, he used this to his advantage, moving his mouth close to it, like soft kisses but never licking or anything more. Luffy grunted at this, placing his hand on Law’s hair, running his hands through it but thankfully not pushing his head downwards forcibly. 

Kid was another story. He remained adamant about getting Law’s pants off him, trying not to move him too much from what he was doing. Law decided that he messed with Luffy long enough, sticking his tongue out first before placing Luffy’s dick inside his mouth. Luffy gasped in surprise at the hot sensation, clutching Law’s hair a bit tighter. 

It had been a good while since Law had done this, but that wouldn’t stop him from torturing Luffy with what he remembered. Law might have overestimated himself when he realized that he was having a bit of trouble even fitting Luffy’s cock around his mouth. _I knew he was big but holy shit_ , Law thought, trying to open his mouth wider. 

“Torao looks pretty trying to swallow me,” Luffy laughed, enjoying Law’s struggle. Law glared up at him, finally managing to be able to move up and down without choking. There was no way Law would take the whole thing in his mouth, that was asking for a sore throat afterwards. Kid’s hands trialed up and down Law’s smooth legs, lingering close to the inner thighs, making him shudder. 

Getting a pace going, Law bobbed his head on Luffy’s cock, using his hands to do the bottom where his mouth couldn’t reach. The drool from Law’s mouth helped in making it slicker and easier to move. Luffy eagerly, but gently, pushed Law further down, causing him to choke, desperately trying to breathe through his nose. 

“Choking already?” Kid grinned. “I know he can fit it all,” Luffy pouted, “Torao, you can do it can’t you?” The teasing made Law glare at him again but that only encouraged Luffy to guide him deeper. Feeling the pulsing cock close up his throat, Law couldn’t help but gag in response. He took his mouth out, trying to catch his breath while Luffy complained at the loss. 

“I think the little whore got hard from all the choking,” Kid said, teasingly and grabbed Law’s dick in one hand. Law panted heavily at the touch, trying to divert his attention away by putting Luffy’s cock in his mouth again. He couldn’t afford to come so early, especially when the other two didn’t look even close to cumming. He focused on sucking on Luffy, glad at Luffy beginning to pant. 

Two slick fingers suddenly invaded inside of Law. He gasped and moaned loudly, dropping Luffy dick out of his mouth and buried his face near Luffy’s abdomen and crotch area to hide his reactions. “I want to see your face Torao,” Luffy said, picking up Law’s head to look upwards at him. Law avoided eye contact, he breathed in heavily not used to feel so overstimulated. The two fingers had been slow but increased in speed while Law had to stop his hips from moving against them for more friction. Law instead rubbed his thumb over the head of Luffy’s cock, feeling it up the wetness in his hand. 

“Finger yourself on your off time slut?” Kid asked, curling his fingers inside of Law. Law jolted at the movement, his knee trembling to keep his body up. Law buried himself again in Luffy’s crotch to hide his burning face. Yes he did indulge in himself from time to time but Kid didn’t didn’t have to call him out. 

“That only makes it easier doesn’t?” Luffy asked. “I’m going to be honest, I’m surprised that you even understand what’s going on right now,” Kid deadpanned then paused, “Wait … _do_ you know what’s going on?” 

Small whimpers escaped from Law when Kid increased the fingers to three. He hadn’t stopped toying with Law’s hole during the two’s conversation, only building the pleasure in Law’s cock and the moans threatening to leave Law’s mouth. He held his hands over his mouth futility to not embarrass himself. 

“I’m fucking Torao,” Luffy said simply. “I’m fucking him too! What are you going on about?!” Kid yelled, shoving his fingers deeper inside Law. The movement was so sudden that Law nearly came at it but forced himself to hold it in, as painful as it was. “You can have him after, but I go first,” Luffy replied. He absently running his hands in Law’s hair while Law struggled to hold in his begs for someone to just fuck him. 

“I’ve got a solution,” Kid said before grinning at Law’s trembling body, “Your greedy hole doesn’t even want to let go of my fingers. Don’t worry, we’ll fill you up in a bit Kitten,” 

That nickname struck a nerve. Law used his elbows to lift himself up to face Kid and yell at him, only to be pulled backwards by Kid. Kid picked him up by his waist easily, Law’s back against Kid’s chest. Kid sat down and that’s when Law realized that Kid was in fact bigger than Luffy. His own huge cock already hung out of Kid’s pants while Law’s naked bottom rested above it. 

“Think you can’t handle it?” Kid smirked, pressing his lips against Law’s neck. Law glared, “Don’t be so full of yourself,” “Your dick is saying a different story,” Kid mocked. 

Tired of the taunting, Law decided enough was enough. He took Kid’s cock into his own hands, surprised to find it also slick and sticky but from pre-cum and spit. Law adjusted and positioned himself to lower himself on Kid’s throbbing dick. 

It was no easy task. Just the thought sent shivers through Law because he really had been worried that it wouldn’t be able to fit. Kid smirked at Law’s struggle while Luffy looked on eagerly for Law’s reaction. The head of Kid’s dick rubbed and then popped into Law making him moan loudly but stop all movements. He needed to catch his breath. God he was so close already though. But just one more-

Kid’s patience knew no bounds as he began to lower Law further on his dick himself. Law covered his mouth but it did nothing for the loud moans at Kid’s cock filling his hole, his hot walls squeezing around him in response. 

“Shit, you feel so fucking good on me Trafalgar,” Kid groaned before moving Law’s legs farther apart, “You should keep these wide open for me huh?” Law’s mind was blanking, unable to get his mouth to throw an insult at him. Leaning against Kid’s chest, Law allowed him to put his entire length inside of him. It was a miracle that Law hadn’t came yet. 

“Let him adjust a bit,” Kid said to Luffy who watched with wide eyes, “Hope you’re controlling yourself Trafalgar. Don’t want you ending it so soon.” Kid moved hips experimentally, making Law moan loudly in response. His entire body shook, his toes curling in and out, trying not to orgasm right then and there. Kid’s hands on his chest only worsened Law’s desire to just fuck himself on Kid’s dick instead of waiting for whatever the hell those two were going to do. 

Suddenly, Kid grabbed Law’s thighs, holding them up in the air and exposing his ass that was squeezed around Kid’s cock. Law hadn’t noticed Luffy move in front of him, at first confused but then fear filled his stomach right before Luffy began to push inside of him as well. 

Inside of him … with Kid’s dick inside too. 

Desperate for something to control himself, Law gripped tightly on Luffy’s shoulders. A near scream escaped from Law when Luffy’s cock managed to pop it’s way inside of his already tight hole. 

“Aah … ah, please … please … slow ah-” Law begged. His words were covered by his heavy breathing and the tears beginning to fill his eyes from the overstimulation. A part of him screamed at himself to come already but the other yelled back at how far he had gotten, just for it to end. 

“Oh fuck,” Kid grunted, feeling Law tighten around him and Luffy, who was making progress inside of Law. “Torao, your ass can take more dick than your mouth,” Luffy laughed while panting himself at the hot and slickness surrounding his dick. “Knew your sluttish hole could take it,” Kid smirked, sucking on Law’s neck. 

“I can’t … shit … ahh it’s too much,” Law said breathily. “Almost there,” Luffy said, kissing Law’s forehead as he moved further and further inside. Law’s mind began to fog at the two dicks inside of him, throbbing against his walls but not moving. Drool began to drip down Law’s mouth just when Luffy finally moved all the way inside, filling Law up to the brim. 

“Look at you taking two cocks so well,” Kid grinned, “I’m sure you’ve done this before like the little cocksleeve you are,” “Do you fuck other guys Torao? But none like this huh?” Luffy smirked. Law whimpered at Kid licking the shell of his ear and Luffy biting at the side of Law’s shoulder. 

“Just … please just fuck me already … I can’t take it,” Law whined, feeling his body about to collapse entirely. 

“How can I say no after you begged so nicely Kitten?” Kid whispered, before moving his hip against Law. Law shattered at this, moaning louder than before, desperately trying to move him hips as well. Luffy followed suit, moving hips slowly at first. Just the slow movements were torture to Law, feeling both dicks rub in and out of him repeatedly. 

“Take it, you can take both like the good boy you are,” Luffy said, moving harsher than before. Law gasped and choked on his own drool, scratching at Luffy’s back. Law closed his eyes with the bliss beginning to overtake him. 

Shit, he wanted to come so badly. 

Mindlessly, through the rough thrusts, Law moved his hand down to his own cock to hold himself. Kid didn’t seem to appreciate that as his ripped Law’s hands away from pleasuring himself, holding his wrists behind his back. 

“Hey-” 

“You’re going to come from our cocks alone. All you need is right here Kitten,” Kid said, thrusting deeper inside of Law than before. Law moaned much louder and whorish than he thought he was capable of. 

“But I … want to come,” Law said, panting. He couldn’t care less about the competition, his mind was so clouded with pleasure all he could think about was the two hot, thick cocks wrecking his insides. He regretted voicing that aloud when Luffy gripped Law’s dick hard, stopping any chance of that happening. 

“You won’t come until we say you can,” Luffy replied, pounding against Law’s hole rougher than before. Both used their lengths to show just how angry they were for Law trying to come early. Law couldn’t even breathe properly with both dicks banging the air out of his lungs. 

Tears pricked Law’s eyes, desperately wanting to come, to have some sort of release. His desire had been eating at him since the beginning, but now he was consumed by it. 

Panting and sobbing at the abuse from Luffy and Kid, all Law could do was beg. 

He begged over and over. He needed some kind of mercy. 

Kid and Luffy were reaching their limit as well. The grip Luffy and Kid had on Law began to slip as they too absently thrusted back and forth into Law, chasing the heated pleasure. Law’s mind began to slip at them constantly grinding into him. 

“Please …” Law begged one last time. 

"Come for me," Kid and Luffy hushed in unison.

The two pounded Law’s tight hole hard just as Luffy’s grip on Law slipped. Law screamed and moaned, cumming all over his own chest. Law’s mind blanked entirely at the pure ecstasy filling his mind. His body shuddered, becoming limp despite the two muscled headed captains continuing to fuck Law’s hole, coming not too long after with grunts of their own. The hot sperm filling Law’s hole to brim, only to gush at Kid and Luffy’s movements.

Taking heavy breaths, all three captains rested, squishing Law between them who’s mind remained fogged from his orgasm. Slowly the two slid themselves out of Law, allowing Law to rest on a bit of smooth rock while the other two caught their breaths. 

Even with the two out of Law, his stomach still felt unimaginably full with the two captain’s cum dripping out of his hole. Just a breath made Law feel the sticky mess all over him.

Law’s mind went repeatedly in and out, threatening to lose to sleep and rest. His ears even had a white noise to them from the intense sex. It was unsurprising, it took only a couple minutes of rest before the two captains began to bicker again. 

“You came after Torao!” 

“Like hell I did!” 

Laying on his side in a puddle of mixed cum, Law could barely make out the arguing between Kid and Luffy. Law attempted to sooth his breathing, and was more exhausted than when he first woke up. He completely regretted giving into their game, which he lost anyways. 

“Trafalgar, who came first,” Kid asked, not at all bothered at the wrecked state Law was in. “Yeah, Torao! Did you feel who?” Luffy asked. 

If Law had the strength, he would have shambled them off the roof of the skull. 

“How … would … shit- I know?” Law asked through his breaths. 

“Oh come on,” Kid muttered, annoyed. 

“You know what that means?” Luffy asked with a grin plastered on his face. 

Struggling to sit himself up, Law missed the look exchanged between Kid and Luffy. Law’s body ached just trying to move, his energy depleted. 

“Kitten,” Kid’s seductive tone came out, making Law freeze. 

The shadows stalked over Law’s figure that remained on the floor, making him feel rather small in comparison. 

“Ready for round two?” Luffy asked.

The cold night air began to lift. The dawn barely cracked through while Zoro and Killer laid, recovering from their wounds. Sure the wounds weren’t too bad, not as nearly as bad as the ones given to Big Mom, but they still needed rest.

“Think they’re alright up there?” Killer asked, laughing instead of groaning when getting on his feet. 

“Knowing them, they’re probably at each other’s throats. That or knocked out completely.” Zoro shrugged. He looked up to see the long way they were going to have to go to get up to the top of the dome again. 

Their recovery helped with the long climb back to the top. Thankfully the two remained silent most of the way up. Zoro couldn’t be bothered with a conversation at the moment, more focused on getting some much needed medical help for his captain. That or prying him out of a fight between the other two captains. Whichever came first honestly. 

But the closer they got, the clearer the two first mates could hear Luffy’s laughter and some strange noises. Zoro and Killer gave the other a glance and the same confused shrug before getting close enough to hear the trio’s conversation. 

“Come on now, you’re not gonna stay as Straw Hat’s lackey after that!” 

“Torao is staying!” 

If Luffy somehow manages to convince _the_ Trafalgar Law to join their crew, Zoro thought to himself, color him impressed. Zoro barely finished the thought before a loud moan ripped from Law’s throat, freezing both Killer and Zoro in place.

“See? He’s enjoying me a whole lot more.” Kid said in a smug tone. 

Zoro couldn’t bear to glance at Killer for that one. Part of him told him to leave now but the other way was back down without being seen. Yeah there was no way he would be climbing back down after all that time. But he also didn’t want to catch a glimpse of what was going on. 

“So what do ya say Trafalgar, join my crew? You’ll have this and more if-” 

An even louder, near scream-like moan interrupted Kid, following it was the sound of Law muttering in a blubbering mess. 

The heat rose to Zoro’s face and jaw dropped at those words, feeling the second-hand embarrassment for Law. 

“Ha!” Luffy said. 

“That’s cheating!” Kid yelled. 

“For the … last time, I’m not joining either of you!” Law replied angrily through his pants. Law’s voice changed drastically to almost a whimper when he asked, “Now, can you please let me cum?” 

“No,” Kid and Luffy both replied. 

_That’s it_ , Zoro thought. He turned back, getting ready to climb down and get away from that conversation. Killer remained right behind him making Zoro assume that he was feeling the same way as him. 

The way to the top had a comfortable silence to it, mutual exhaustion if you will. 

The silence between them on the way down was deafening as they tried to ignore the awkward tension. 

Reaching the bottom, the two rested before making their next move. Zoro realized the two could try to climb down the collapsed part of the skull and make their way back into the castle. 

If only they had done that sooner. 

Surprisingly, Killer reached his hand out to Zoro. 

“For our captains, and our general pride, never mention this to anyone?” Killer asked. 

“This is more for Law if anything. Don’t know about yours, but mine’s going to have a field day about this,” Zoro replied, shaking his hand. 

“You’re probably right,” Killer sighed, his shoulders slumping. 

The route to their crews now would take longer than before, but at least they didn’t have to sit through _that_ or risk the awkwardness from getting caught. 

In all honesty, Zoro hadn't expected Luffy to make his move so quickly. Zoro did know that he would do his best to help out Law when he could.

The third captain didn’t look like he’d be able to get away from those two monsters anytime soon.

**Author's Note:**

> Let’s be real, Luffy and Kid just wanted an excuse to fuck Law. 
> 
> Yeah I really thought this up after reading chapter 1001 but I doubt the battle will be as easy as this. I'll keep using this fic to keep myself from thinking how wrong the battle can go.
> 
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/Stephanov11)


End file.
